Losing You
by Spuffy57
Summary: ONESHOT: It is the day before Lily's wedding. While she thinks about saying goodbye to her old life she finds an old friend outside. One that she tried for years to forget about.


_Yet another Lily and Snape one-shot I felt like writing. If I get positive reviews I am thinking of writing a Lily/Snape series, rather then sticking to oneshots. Hope you all like it! R&R._

_J. K. Rowling owns everything, I own nothing, blah blah blah._

* * *

Outside the little house the wind howled. The oak tree swayed in the breeze. Lily turned to look out the window every once in a while. She had an eerie feeling that some was watching her. Lily sighed and dropped her purse onto her bed. She looked around her room with a somewhat sad expression on her face. Her room, her life, her childhood was going to be gone forever. There was war going on and she need to marry James. 

Sure, she did love him. He went from being a self centered ass hole to a respectable gentleman, except for when he was around Snape. Severus had the ability to bring out the worst in people. She was not even immune to it. When ever Lily was around Snape at school she would feel completely at ease. As if nothing could ever go wrong. This was bad because Lily was no longer suppose to feel that way about him.

Lily opened her drawer and pulled out a tattered photograph of her and Snape on the swings when they were children. She felt her stomach drop. It hurt to even think about those times. Tossing the picture back where she found it she, she left her bedroom. Her cat scratched at the door and she opened it to let in her pet. As she was about to close the door. She heard a loud thud. On her green grass she spotted a black heap of something struggling to get up.

The figure slowly rose, cursing under his breath. Lily gasped and stormed over to him. "Severus Snape! What on earth are you doing here?"

Snape whirled around to see a fuming Lily glaring up at him. "Hello Lily," he said quietly.

"Hello Lily? I told you I never wanted to speak to you again. What are you doing outside of my house?"

He shifted on his feet uneasily. "I thought you were getting married today. I just wanted to see for myself," he realized what he was doing and stopped fidgeting. "So, where is your precious Potter?" He spit James' last name at her.

"He is with his own family. We're getting married tomorrow," she paused and looked away from him. "Why did you want to see me get married?"

He scoffed and looked down at her, "I needed to see it to believe it. Honestly, Lily, you were always so brilliant."

"James is a very respectable man, I'll have you know. There is no reason for you to see me off to marry him. I don't think of you anymore and you should do the same. That chapter of my life is over."

Snape's lips twitched, "Then why were looking longingly at a childhood picture of us?"

Lily's mouth dropped, "I-I was just throwing away some garbage. Were you spying on me?"

It was Snape's turn to look surprised, "Uh, no I was just seeing what you were doing if you were not off marrying Potter,"

"So you watched me through my window?"

"Well, if I had sent you an owl you most certainly would not have informed me."

Lily shook her head and crossed her arms. "Just go back to your precious master, Snape. Leave me alone,"

Snape looked down at his feet, "I just wanted to make sure you were alright. You should not be marrying him, you know."

Lily groaned and walked closer to him. "Why do you even care? I really don't get it. I'm a mudblood, remember!"

"Don't call yourself that," Snape mumbled.

"You called me that not too long ago,"

"It was a mistake. I was not lying when I said I was sorry. That was the worst think I have ever done. Losing you the most horrible event that has ever happened to me."

Lily looked like she was in shock. Snape was not one for sharing his feelings. "I do still care about you, Severus. I need to move on with life and you with yours."

Snape nodded defeated and turned to leave. Lily grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. He looked at her wearily. Lily softly pressed her lips to his. Snape went rigid for a moment and then wrapped his arms around her deepening the kiss. He tangled his fingers into her red hair that he loved.

Lily squeaked in surprise of his actions. She meant only to give him a good bye kiss. Moaning in softly she gave into Snape's desperate kisses. She ran her fingers through his hair, which was not greasy as so many people claimed and down his chest. She felt a tightening in her abdomen as Snape kissed her. Lily's left hand got stuck in Snape's cloak. She realized that her wedding ring was caught on a loose thread. Her mind flashed to James and she pulled away from Snape breathlessly. The string snapped and her ring was no longer caught.

"What's wro-" Snape began.

"James," Lily said cutting him off, her chest heaving. "I'm sorry, Sev. Really I am."

Snape relaxed a bit at the sound of his old nickname coming from her lips.

"I'm going back inside and going to sleep," Lily said backing away slowly. "Alone."

Snape nodded and watched her go. Lily reached for the door knob and turned around. "Sev I, um, I," She stopped talking, looking a little unsure of herself. Snape watched her carefully.

"Yes?"

Tears shone in her eyes as she gazed at him. "Never mind," she whispered. Snape nodded sadly and started to leave.

"Severus," she said softly and some how over the roaring wind her heard her. "Losing you was the the worst thing that happened to me too. I'll miss you."

Snape watched Lily go inside her house. He hissed when his scar started burning. With one last glance at Lily's home he apparated to his master.


End file.
